User blog:WonderPikachu12/The Wonder and A6 Show
A6 came up with this beauty while we were in chat. Season 1 Ep 1: Life's a bitch: Roommate hoboes A6 and Wonder look for compainions; A6 looks for a dog, and Wonder looks for a minion. Season 1 Ep 2: Fallen Into the Boyd: Wonder gets into a problem with fellow hobo TJBoyd, who he must compete against in a toe wrestling contest to the death. Season 1 Ep 3: Street Credit: A6 and Wonder stumble upon 230 of Bill Gates's credit cards somehow, and use them to become billionares. Season 1 Ep 4: Off my Leash: A6 looks for a missing genius government experiment dog who has a fetish for dead people, while Wonder tries to figure out what the meaning of life is. Season 1 Ep 5: Man's Best Friend: Wonder finds random dog Mini with no relation whatsoever to the government escaped dog but is somehow a conscious human dog mathematician. Meanwhile, A6 takes a shit in a AM/PM store. Season 1 Ep 6: Rags to Bitches: A6 and Wonder become rappers with Mini as the DJ, only to have to compete with TJ. Season 1 Ep 7: Rap it Up: Rags To Bitches part 2, where Mini falls in love with a mirror, putting the whole world at stake. Season 1 Ep 8: Black Butler: TJ tries taking over the world using Mexican food, and only A6 can stop him. Meanwhile, Wonder and Mini go on a shopping spree in the ghetto. Season 1 Ep 9: The director had to take a piss: A6 and Wonder go to a theme park while the director takes a shit. Season 1 Ep 10: That Dying Sensation: Wonder is kidnapped by a necrophiliac murderer and A6, Mini, and an unconscious TJ possessed by Tupac's ghost must save him. Season 1 Ep 11: Holy Holograms, Batman!: TJ's body is fully taken over by Tupac's ghost, and A6 and Wonder must find a place to keep TJ. Season 1 Ep 12: Sherlock Shit Himself: A6 and Wonder change bodies, gender, and species in an attempt to save Mini's cousin 214524532432 times removed. Season 1 Ep 13: Fuck Ups: Everyone goes to the movies, make a mess of things, and get kicked out, so they all resolve to change their lives around. Spoiler: They don't. Season 1 Ep 14: A Bicycle Built For Jew: Mini goes to the car shop to get a sweet ride...only to find out he's too young to drive, and has no opposable thumbs anyways! I did Nazi that coming, and neither did anyone else when Nazis take over 'Murica. Season 1 Ep 15: House of Mien Dead Booty: Wonder must defeat zombie Hitlers while Mini mourns the death of his bike, Gauss Jr. Sr. Season 1 Ep 16: The Required Musical Episode: The director gives up for an episode, and lets the cast get drunk, high, and tired, and lets them sing old show tunes he copied from Wikipedia. Season 1 Ep 17: Hotel For Dickbutts: TJ is abducted by (illegal) aliens and must be saved, or the world will turn into clones of the Chiquita Banana woman. The director used the rest of the drugs from the previous episode. Season 1 Ep 18: Fuck Bitch Ass Titties: The cast become girl scouts. Season 1 Ep 19: Regret: The cast regrets becoming girl scouts and the director bitches about this. Season 1 Ep 20: Wonder's Big Break: Wonder and TJ run for president as Mini and A6 look for stolen cookies that were actually pot brownines. Season 1 Ep 21: Finale, Pt 1: Mini and TJ are accidentally switched in the election, causing A6 to wonder where the hell Mini went and Wonder to have real competition. Season 1 Ep 22: Finale Final part: Mini and TJ realize they are twins, causing Mini to win the election, and Wonder accidentally nukes China by eating the brownies A6 lost. Season 2 Ep 1: Grape Expectations: Wonder must help China's economy regrow with the use of wine; meanwhile, Mini must cope with being the first dog president. Season 2 Ep 2: Chainsaw Assacre: A mass twerk-demic puts Mini's skills to the test. Season 2 Ep 3: Twerk It Out: Mini catches the twerk disease, and being a dog president, this causes panic from the nation. Meanwhile, A6 and Wonder have a twerk off due to catching the illness, and TJ finds the cure: Hardcore nudity. Season 2 Ep 4: Twerk No More: Mini sets the whole world on fire. Season 2 Ep 5: SOMETHIN: The cast sits around doing nothing due to the director setting the entire continent of Australia and part of the Atlantic ocean on fire and getting arrested. Season 2 Ep 6: Bob Saget: Wonder and A6 rebuild the world using cheesy 80's music, while Mini goes to therapy for 56 seasons. Season 2 Ep 7: Save the Aardvark: Wonder turns into an armadillo and must use his armadillo powers to rebuild Jupiter. Season 2 Ep 8: TJbutts: Wonder rethinks building Jupiter as TJ uses it as a place to send the still infected twerkers so he has an excuse to look into space at night. Meanwhile A6 literally becomes one with the universe. This is where the director overdosed on every drug. Season 2 Ep 9: EVERT: A6, as the universe, tells Wonder of his destiny of Queen of Pluto, the natural habitat for armadillos. Season 2 Ep 10: Mini Comes Back: Mini and Wonder compete for the title of Queen of Pluto by taking place in the only contest suitable for Pluto: Dildo slingshot archery duels. Season 2 Ep 11: Fusions: A6 becomes more than a universe, messing with the space-time everything, while Mini and Wonder become one being. The writer then died, ending the series. The last words of any episode were "i have to poo but I have not butthole cause im universes". The show recieved 6 stars out of 5. Eminem as Awesomesix Nicolas Cage as WonderPikachu12 Vanilla Ice as TJBoyd Director's dog in a Carl Gauss mask as Minipop56 best movie/10 Category:Blog posts